


A Fantasy Come True

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has this little fantasy involving Danny, a desk and Horatio's empty office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fantasy Come True

Danny grimaced and tried to shift position. The computer mouse was underneath his cheek and it wasn’t very comfortable; but he couldn’t manage to move it properly.

He jerked when he felt a slap on his bare ass cheeks. "Didn’t I tell you not to move?" Tim’s voice asked from behind him.

"You ever tried keepin’ still with a mouse under you?" Danny snapped irritably.

Tim’s fingers slid into his hair and lifted his head up. "There," he whispered, pushing the mouse out of the way.

Danny’s nose crinkled as the smell of furniture polish invaded his senses. He was about to tell Tim that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea when he felt his lover’s soft lips on his back.

Tim’s chuckle seemed to reverberate all the way up his spine. "You purred," Tim whispered.

Danny glared over his shoulder. "I do not purr," he retorted.

"Wanna bet?" Danny felt Tim’s lips on his ass and he couldn’t stop the noise that sounded in his throat.

"I told you," Tim replied, flicking his tongue out before Danny could reply.

Any retorts that the New York CSI may have had in mind went out the window when he felt his lover’s tongue lap at his entrance. He groaned softly and tried to push back against Tim, but the hand on his back kept him from moving.

"God, you’re a tease," he managed to growl as Tim’s tongue disappeared.

Behind him, Danny could hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pushed down. A shiver ran through his body when Tim’s hand caressed his ass cheek, squeezing lightly and drawing a moan from him.

"Only because you look so good flushed and aching for more," Tim murmured.

Tim’s cock pressed against him and Danny gasped with pleasure when it slid into his body. 

The way he was lying may have made it easier for Tim; but there was very little Danny could do about his own cock, which was rubbing against the mat under his body with every movement and the lack of friction make Danny even more frustrated.

The blonde threw one arm in an attempt to find something to hold onto as Tim pumped in and out of his hole mercilessly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard things fall to the floor, but Tim brushed against his prostate and being tidy was the last thing he cared about.

Tim’s lips pressed kisses up his spine and he groaned when the other man bit down on his shoulder. "I knew fucking you in here would be hot," Tim whispered in his ear. "All sprawled out over the desk as my cock rams up that tight ass…"

Danny panted and shouted Tim’s name loudly as he came over the desk underneath his naked body. Seconds after he screamed his release, his muscles tightened around Tim’s cock and he felt his lover bury his seed deep inside Danny’s body.

~

It took them almost an hour to clean up the office; making sure it looked exactly as it had when they arrived.

Danny couldn’t help grinning to himself as he quietly closed the door after him as they left. "Reckon anyone knows?" he whispered to Tim.

The brunette shook his head. "The nightshift doesn’t start until nine and the dayshift finished at six."

They headed down the stairs and turned the corner, heading for the exit before dumping into someone.

"Hi, H," Tim grinned at his boss.

"Speed," Horatio nodded in greeting. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Danny came down from New York and wanted a tour of the lab," Tim lied. "I was just finishing off."

Horatio looked at the shorter CSI and smiled. "Good to see you again, Danny." He extended his hand for Danny to shake.

"You too, Lieutenant," Danny grinned.

"I’ll see you in the morning, Speed," the redhead said before excusing himself and heading up the stairs to his newly cleaned office.


End file.
